


That which hides in the darkness...

by FanboyRemy08



Category: Beast: The Primordial, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Darkness, Fear, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyRemy08/pseuds/FanboyRemy08
Summary: Tell yourself again that monsters aren't real. Go ahead say it out loud...say it...say it...SAY IT!!! You can hear it cant you ? its there, it's coming! It's getting closer. Run hurry, hurry!  Shh...its okay  I know you're getting tired. Tired of all the running. Night after night after night. Want to stop? Go ahead and rest its okay...let me eat you....let me kill you. Your fear....its delicious.





	That which hides in the darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer =P don't Own Stranger things - if I did Steve/Jonathan would be real! lol 
> 
> Just recently binged watch Stranger Things season 1&2 and whoa just whoa amazing! near the middle of Season was totally started Shipping Steve/Jonathan my OTP in the show xD God know's there need to be more of this in the world so this is my contribution. Trying for a more darker theme here. 
> 
> Using the Table Top RPG Beast the Primordial bloody amazing game.

Jonathan sat up from his bed in a desperate gasp, the air felt think, his room cold 'it was just a nightmare...just' looking around in the darkness of the room. Just for a split second, he could feel, or at least he thinks, something was there with him. "That same dream again. God, why can't I just have a restful sleep." 

The same nightmare he's has had since he can remember. It is always the same. Starts off peaceful; standing near the shore of the lake on the outskirts of the small town of Hawkins. Away from the bullies...from the whispers behind his back 'its the freak' 'fucking weirdo' 'nothing but a creep...' Here standing looking into the depths of the water Jonathan can feel...at peace. Until the dark clouds start rolling in. It gets colder and colder by the second. He sees something in the water....There! near the edge of his vision. In the darkness....something is watching him. Fear consumes Jonathan's entire body unable to move, unable to make a sound, he's going to die he can feel it...whatever it is..it's coming to its co- That's where it ends. When he wakes up most night gasping for air. It always the same.

 

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand '6:20' in bold red letters glare back at him. Getting up to start the day and get ready for school. The same routine he's done as far as he can remember. Quietly using the bathroom as to not wake his sleeping mother. Poor woman work might as well be working two jobs with all the extra hours she takes just for them get by. His job at the movie theater helps a lot but God knows money is always a need. There is always something that comes up, the car won't start, the appliances start acting up, food, school supplies...always something. 

Opening the door to Will' room the turns on the light and pulls out the covers from his little brother sleeping form. "Get up Will time, get ready or we will be late" all he get's is a groan from said little man but hears him mumble "I'm up...I'm up" from behind him. "Come on buddy be strong" Jonathan calls out playfully as he walks to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast for all of them. After the nightmare, he's had a full course is calling his name. Pancakes top with whip cream and cherries with strips of bacon on the side. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling up to Hawkins High School around 7:45 fifteen minutes until school starts. Jonathan makes a dash towards the parking lot trying to avoid the crowd. Looking the down most of the time except the occasional glances here and there to make sure he does not bump into anyone. When all of a sudden he feels something in the back of his mind. Looking up to the left further down the parking lot Tommy, Carol, and Billy, the schools popular teen's and his most active tormentors, are all chatting up with someone he's never seen before. He looks to be about his age. Taller than him by the looks of it an inch or two, with amazing air and good looking if he's honest. But sadly looks like he will be one of them...another cool kid. Another voice to add to the whispering torment that his high school life, hell life in general. 

'shit' he quickly looks back to the ground and quickens his pace, when he makes eye contact with the new kid. He was caught staring bad habit he has when you don't really have any friends, other than your family when all you know how to do is people watch. But the new kid just grinned at him so hopefully, nothing will come from this. 

Having gone to his locker and onto first-period class English with Mr.Gallagher with no problem, small blessings, he sit's in near the middle of the room right next to the window's of the classroom just as the bell rings signaling the start of the first period. The last remaining teenager's rush in to take their seats as Mr. Gallagher takes his spot at the front of the class. Among said rush were Billy and his group along with the new kid. Their laughing and joking around as they come in. The rush to their seats near the back of the class, except for the new kid who is talking to Mr. Gallagher handling his school schedule. 

"Alright class good morning! Glad to see most of you are here today, granted sleepy-eyed, but I digress. Please give a warm welcome to Steve Harrington he will be attending our "wonderful" school from now on. Please do your beast to making feel welcome." turning to the now introduce Steve "Go ahead and take a seat Mr.Harrington we have a lot to cover today" 

Nodding with a grin Steve looks around the class room and notices a kid by the window looking at him, well most of the class here and there, who was looking at him, but quickly looks away when they make eye contact. 'huh, this is going to be fun.' Steve thinks with as he walking over and sit's next to him. "Hey man whats up?" he smiles brightly at the boy next to him patting him on the back "Names Steve as you already heard, what your's boyo ?" he winks playfully. 

Blushing from the contact and the smile directed his way "Jonathan" he barely makes out, not used to the attention. "nice to meet you...uh..where...where from you ?? " There was something about Steve...hard to put describe. Something about him made you want to talk to the guy. Lisen to what he had to say. He had a presence about him that demanded attention. 

"My Folks and I moved here from the capital. Dad got new job here" he offers with a shrug. "Oh? must be quite the change, huh, small town and all" Jonathan replies with a shy smile, briefly looking Steve in the eye, and just as quickly looking down at his notes. "Eh from the concrete jungle to green jungles, a jungle still a jungle Jonny Boy" His blush intensified at the wink thrown his way along with the new nickname. 

Smirking at the blush Steve turn to pay attention to Mr.Gallagher first day after all. 'This town won't be so bad after all' he thinks while still wearing that smirks. The air in the classroom seems to..stir at that...twist maybe...if you paid close enought attention. As if...something was agreeing with him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planting himself on his favorite tree outside of the cafeteria jobs begins to eat away at his lunch. Today has been quite an interesting say for him. That new kid Steve shared most of his classes, and so far had been really nice to him. Is this what its like to actually have friends? "Not like it matters....he will soon hear all the rumors about me and leave me alone...just like everyone else.." he mumbled sadly. "Who will leave ya Jonny boy?" Jumping at the sudden noise Jonathan knocks back against the tree in fright. Blushing in embarrassment. Looking up at Steve who stands there with a playful smile getting ready to sit down next to him with his own lunch in hand.

"oh uh I was just...uh nothing...just thinking is all" he mumbles not looking at him but feeling hopeful. Steve came out here looking for him? "What ya doing out here alone Byers? don't get me wrong feels nice out here. Being summer and all but a little AC never hurt anybody." 

"I just like it out here, its peacefull" he replies offering a small smile "besides would rather not bring any attention to myself" Giving him a confused look Steve Knocks his shoulder against Jonathan "attention to yourself? Whats that suppose to mean? sounds like quite the story" 

"People don't really....talk to me...they..well I get b-...I just rather not you know." he shrugs "Most everyone at school treats me like a freak" There he said it....its out...he's the school loner, the outcast...now Steve is going to stop talking to him to- "Freak huh?" Steve looks at him in the eyes and Jonathan...feels something...he cant quite place it but it feels terrible...scary...yet...familiar. "Nothing wrong with being a Freak Byers, what can't you tell? I a freak too," he says with a full-blown smile, all teeth, but there something about it. Something sinster...dark. 

Placing an arm around his shoulder Steve keeps on smiling while ruffling the other boy's hair "Don't worry about a thing Jonny boy, we can be freak's together you'll see" Finishing up their lunch they quickly throw away their trash and make their way back into school heading in the direction of their next class. But as the turn, the corner and merge along with other students in the hall Billy and his group spot them.

"Harrington!" Billy calls out with a grin walking up to the pair, Tommy, Carol, and some kid named Todd that Jonathan recognizes. "Where were you at lunch man we were looking for ya all over the place." he ask but quickly turns his head to Jonathan and sneers "The hell you doing here bothering the new kid freak go and fuck off somewhere ya creep" he calls out making his group burst into a laugh. Jonathan looks down and is about to leave when Steve once again Pulls an around his shoulder. Stoping from going anywhere. Smiling at the new group responds cheerfully.

"Well Hargrove, I was out eating lunch my friend Jonny boy here." says with a innocent shrug and a wink "So do me a favor and be nice or else buddy things will get kinda nasty" Getting a few "oohs' from Tommy and Todd who laugh at the face Billy makes at the response but they walk up a little close on his side to provide back at regardless. "Seriously Harrintong? that's hows it going to be? getting all buddy buddy with the freak?" he retaliates ignoring the threat. "Maybe I should teach you som-" he is cut off when the smile drops from Steve's face. Expression blank...but his eyes....they tell another story entirely. A dare...the air around them quickly boils with tension hard to breathe for some reason. 

"Whatever faggots....let's get out of here" Billy mouths off in the last attempt to save face against what he saw in those eyes and his little group takes their leave. Letting go of Jonathan, Steve turns around watching the group leave with a small smile, then turns to the other boy "What a bunch of weirdo's eh Jonny boy?" getting a small smile from the teen. Who had been silent and not looking at anyone during the whole showdown. Bumping against Jonathan playful the two boys make their way to class. Steve talking adamantly along the way. Jonathan nodding along. 'I have a friend.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy Hargrove tosed and turn that night in his room. Body sweating the room was hot, the air suffocating. He was having a nightmare.....Running! he's running from it!! whatever it is! it's coming. He's running along with other people. There is nothing but screams in the air, cries of mother, children, the old and young and running for their lives. In an open field, their all traped. The land is open all around them. But Billy can feel it....there is no escape. "RAWWWRRWW!!!!" roar pierced the sky. He looks up but the sun is blinding. All he can do is run. A bloody screams cuts threw all other noise and Billy turns towards it and sees a woman being ripped in half by...by "FuCKing hell !!!" he Screams in pure terror. A Dragon!? a fucking Dragon? he tries to turn back around to run, to get the as far as possible but he cant it hopeless...it's pointless. "RaWWRRRSSS!!!!!!" it's coming back. It's closer its!!!

Billy sits up in his bed letting out a horrified scream of his own, it shakes the house, frantically he's looking around his room he's along....nothing but darkness.

 

Steve is comfortably laying on his bed naked with the window open enjoying the warm summer air. His room is dark with only the small hint of moonlight pouring in. He's content, full, happy. "Thanks, Hargrove" he whispers out into the night. "Your fear....it was delicious." he lets out a laugh...a dark laugh, that sound like a small roar, causing the room to vibrate. Wicked smile on his face he turns towards the darkness and smiles. "Thank you Mother, you were right, I think I'm going to like him. He's ready for you Mother."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jonathan is near the shore of the lake again. Away from the bullies...from the whispers behind his back 'its the freak' 'fucking weirdo' 'nothing but a creep...' Here standing looking into the depths of the water Jonathan can feel...at peace. Until the dark clouds start rolling in. It gets colder and colder by the second. He sees something in the water....There! near the edge of his vision. In the darkness....something is watching him. Fear consumes Jonathan's entire body unable to move, unable to make a sound, he's going to die he can feel it...whatever it is..it's coming to its coming!!! Again he's trap in this nightmare again! But this time it feels different, more real. The fear its eating him, it pulling him into the water. "No..no! no!! no! no " he calls out desperately trying to fight at the pull, but its useless....his body it's moving on its own. Deeper and deeper he goes into the water. Darker and darker it gets. He's completely submerge now. His lungs are burning, begging for air that will never come, there in front of him as the light begins to fade. As the darkness begins to surround him. That's when he see's it. Horror beyond words. Enormous Serpent looking back at him deep withing the lake. He's going to die....he's going to die. His lungs give in and rapture. At that moment the serpent rushes in for the kill. Bitting, ripping him a part. The pain it's unbearable until there is nothing left but darkness...stillness.

There in the Blackness of void a face? no....a woman...Mother. Jonathan felt himself changing, becoming one with the horror in the lake. Tears of joy mixed with the water of the depths. He finally understood. All those nightmares, it was never trying to drown him. It was calling him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it Ladies and Gents! ^_^ hope you like! Gosh, I suck at dialog. Also any of Roleplay? I'm looking to get back in it. Use to roleplay a lot but then life happened and it kinda got away from me -cries-


End file.
